halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:John-117/Archive 4
Speculation Revelation. 11:7 If you break down Revelation. 11:7 it seems to match up with the story of the Halo series. "...the beast that ascendeth out of the bottomless pit" would refer to John-117, "...shall make war against them" would be the Human-Covenant War, "...and shall overcome them, and kill them." would refer to the victor of the human-Covenant War. -- 71.142.111.200 23:59, 27 October 2006 (edit) :It's also interesting that if you keep reading the whole paragraph (verses 7-10) things start to make even more sense in the context of the Halo trilogy. The bodies probably would belong to the Covenant and the two prophets would be Regret and Truth. Verse seven on the other hand probably refers to... a certain creature from Marathon which might soon become a Halo 3 spoiler. *or verce 7 could refer to the master chief teliporting FROM THE ABISS UNDER THE LIBERY to high charity Disambiguation There should be a page for his rank as well as the Master Cheif himself.--JohnSpartan117 04:15, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :I agree. -- User:Shishno 21:50, 2 January 2007 There is: Master Chief Petty Officer (not to be confused with the username) --Nova Hunter 22:23, 26 February 2007 (UTC) I think there that we must add some more to it!!Master Chief Petty Officer 05:03, 27 February 2007 (UTC) A comparison between the Spartans Master Chief is somewhat a favourable character, but he is not the only one superior to others, Kelly, Fred or Linda may have survive Alpha Halo if they had been in the place of the Chief!--Master Chief Petty Officer 10:03, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :Linda would kill them all with one shot, Fred would just kill them, Kelly would run past them:P Of course they would have survived --UNSC AI 21:48, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think so. Sniper rifle could only be active in long range, and what if she run out of ammo? Killing your enemy will be a waste of ammo and you would end up dead in hell, what do you think Fred would do? Kelly could not always be lucky in escaping, she couldn't have done, Master Chief is the only one who has the most tactics and could have survive, and while in Halo: The Flood, he was almost possess by the Flood, Master Chief is superior to those guys, and he nearly lost his life, how could the other spartan survive!--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:24, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, it states numerous times throughout The Fall of Reach that Master Chief is by no means the best Spartan. He is the luckiest. ::::Not even that. Master Chief is meant to show what the end product of a balanced Spartan is meant to be. It's the 'perfect' Spartan. Not too fast, Not too strong, Not too anything. He gets the job done, and that's the point. He's not the luckiest either, that title is held by Kurt. What he is though, is a leader. And the leader must remain mentally strong. And that may be what gave him that edge on Halo. The mentallity of not breaking under all that stress. CaptainAdamGraves 04:22, 17 January 2007 (UTC) It matters however, Kurt always beat John in trainings, it stated in Ghost of Onyx, luckiest doesn't meant all things. He might only be concealed in the armor before he got caught. They were scared of him, and with the help of Cortana, he must have survive Alpha Halo.--Master Chief Petty Officer 04:57, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Spartan Infobox Perhaps we should switch the "Human Character" infobox with the "Spartan" one? ~Chickenman Jetpack? I dont remember MC having a Jetpack? -- User:Chief2552 14:47, 27 January 2007 :What do you mean? --Master Chief Petty Officer 04:01, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::And err... a new edit that! When did Master Chief got a Jetpack, he didn't even fly!--Master Chief Petty Officer 04:01, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Is it Just Me... Is it just me, or does MC look fat in this pic: Sorry, I forgot to sign. Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 22:21, 10 February 2007 (UTC) The armour is upgraded, you can't blame him for looking like thatMaster Chief Petty Officer 10:17, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Even though I don't think he got his armour upgraded,as it's possible bungie themselves did it just to look cooler probably.It's possible that he has sustained alot of damage to the armour to wear he had some of it replaced.Yes he does look a little obese.Halo3 22:43, 12 February 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 It is obvious that is armour is upgraded, look at him, its differentMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:07, 13 February 2007 (UTC) I would'nt say upgraded.Just replacement part.Bungie said that he had seen horrific battles and how his armour sustained alot of damage.Halo3 01:15, 14 February 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 He had been through many battles, there is a fight in that peroid (Halo 2)Master Chief Petty Officer 05:00, 14 February 2007 (UTC) His armor is just bulkier. If you look at the hi-res version, he actually looks rather muscular. Same with the Elites in Halo Wars. --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:36, 22 February 2007 (UTC) I think it actually makes him look more muscular. --Nova Hunter 22:18, 26 February 2007 (UTC) It's not musculs, MC is a faty :) :No, that looks more realistic to me. In my opinion, the Master Chief of Halo 2 muct be wearing skin-tight armor to have such small legs and arms. See the real life master chief costumes mads, and people never come close to being that thin, even the really skinny ones. -ED 20:30, 27 February 2007 (UTC) The Halo Trilogy I am thinking, why does the things in Halo relates to the Bible, like the Flood mentioned in Genisis, Prophets, the Ark, Demon and all sorts of stuffs, do names actually come from the bible?Master Chief Petty Officer 09:53, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, when you want to be ominous and mysterious, the Bible's a good source for that. The Covenant seems to me to be a satire based on mideval Christian warfare, and would naturally have various references to Christianity. --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:48, 22 February 2007 (UTC) You don't think its actually insulting the Bible? I don't think soMaster Chief Petty Officer 08:55, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :I wouldn't think it's an insult so much as fanfiction as far as the Forerunner stuff goes. As for the Covenant, I'd say it's more insulting the way politics abuse religion than religion itself. But as with any work of art, it's open to interpretation. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:30, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Master Chief is what???? Did anyone hear anything about the MC being gay because I went on to Amazon and decided to go to there talk page for halo 3 and there was a forum for him being gay. It said once he looked at a dude in the shower or something. Where in the Prophets name is this, if it even exists? I'm a little freaked out by this Fork 11:42, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :Whatever they said of the MC being gay, its something to do with the joke thing of the guy named Mister Chief!!Master Chief Petty Officer 07:00, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :Well historically Spartans while they are probably the greatest warriors of Ancient Greece, homosexuality was a big part of their warrior society. Therefore Spartans are gay ... so Master Chief, a Spartan, is gay? Not a very valid arguement. -- Esemono 11:34, 25 February 2007 (UTC) It doesn't matters what Sparta men's way of sex, it doesn't relates to the game after all. The augmentation had guarantee a risk of supressing sexual driveMaster Chief Petty Officer :It should be noted that one of the augmentation procedures of the Spartan-IIs had a side effect of surpressing their sexual drives greatly. -ED 20:32, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Anyone as bad @$$ as the chief can not be gay, that would be like calling cowboys gay; um... wait, that's been done. OK, I have a another analogy for you, and this one works, that would be like a government official being gay... no, that doesn't work either. OK, one more try, that would be like a catholic priest being gay... hell, the chief just might be gay. --sogy :Even if their sexual drives weren't suppressed, it doesn't matter because the Spartans would not be free to act on their desires. They are equipment, as Cortana put it, brainwashed to do nothing but complete missions. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:17, 28 February 2007 (UTC) I actually thinks that gay isn't part of the Chief's personality, I am fully aware that he is on combat status, he wouldn't be enjoying a romantic time with anybodyMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:08, 28 February 2007 (UTC) MC's "Real" Face I strikes me with great curiosity of how Master Cheif looks behind that helmet. It be cool if they show on H3 or HW. I also came across that in the starry Night's trailer for H3 they say that the little boy in the beginning was MC younger, interesting. Anyone else has anything to say about this? --Ferball 02:59, 28 February 2007 (UTC) I doubt it is the Chief's younger self, but I am too curious of it. There's a description in Halo: The Flood, maybe you can figure it outMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:10, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Bungie better not show the MC's face. I like how mysterious it is, besides every time there is a mystery and the answer is released to the public, its always a disappointment. You don't want another "darth vader incident" do you?---sogy That is obvious, but I think that Sogy is right about itMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:11, 1 March 2007 (UTC)